


Can it, cadet!

by ApocalypseThen



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Spanking, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:52:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypseThen/pseuds/ApocalypseThen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is having a hard time learning how to be a teacher at Grissom Academy. Rodriguez is a thorn in her side. Kahlee Sanders helps her to understand taking responsibility and being an authority figure. With a good spanking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can it, cadet!

“So Rodriguez is a major pain the ass,” said Jack, gesturing pointedly with her beer bottle.

“Language, Jack,” was Kahlee's inevitable reply. Although she sometimes said it upwards of a hundred times a day, she never sounded bored. Stern and a little disappointed, maybe.

“I can't even say 'ass' now?” complained Jack.

“Not the way you say it,” Kahlee replied, with a twinkle. Jack wasn't sure if she was being entirely straight with her. The zero-tolerance language policy was putting a real damper on her normally free flowing discourse.

“All right, blondie, Rodriguez is a major pain in the 'rear-end',” said Jack. “That clean enough for you, princess?” Jack teased Kahlee about being excessively blonde every chance she got, but Kahlee didn't appear to mind as long as Jack made an authentic effort to keep her language out of the gutter.

“Hell no,” said Kahlee, leaning forward from her relaxed pose on the sofa, getting her blue eyes into piercing range of Jack. “You can't talk about Rodriguez that way. She's special.”

“What the he.... the hey, Sanders?” said Jack, exasperated. “I'm just supposed to let her give me sh... sass, all the time? Every time she opens her mouth, which is _a lot_ , she's all 'Woo, look at me, I'm a sarcastic little bi...'” Jack held her tongue at a warning look from Kahlee.

Kahlee sat back and folded her arms, tucking her beer in behind her elbow. “Rodriguez got here when she was nine. For eight years, she's been quiet as a mouse, studied hard. She's got real talent, and she's a real sweetie.” She put her elbows on her knees and uncurled an index finger from the neck of her beer. “She's special to me, Jack, don't go breaking her.”

“Are we talking about the same kid here?” asked Jack, now incredulous. “Yesterday, in the middle of practice, she detonates Prangley's warp field with this big fu... fat grin on her face and yells, 'I will destroy you'. It's like she's trying to get me riled up.”

“Does that remind you of anybody, Jacqueline?” asked Kahlee, pointedly.

“And all the time I'm reaming her out for doing dangerous sh.. crap that might kill people, she's bouncing up and down and looking me in the eye like she's not sorry,” Jack continued. “Then she tells me, well, they're supposed to be learning to kill, aren't they?”

Kahlee tilted her head to the side and held her chin with one hand. “Yeah, I saw the feed,” she admitted. “Isn't she the most adorable thing? You've really got her coming out of her shell.”

“Sanders! Sh... back me up, here!” protested Jack. “What do I do? I'm not cut out for this pastoral crap.”

“Don't worry about it, Jack, she's just feeling her oats,” replied Kahlee. “She's figured out that she's a badass, and she's trying to act like one, it'll pass.”

“So I'm setting a bad example? I've really been trying here, Kahlee, I've cleaned up the language, I'm growing out my hair, for chri...stmas.” she finished lamely. “She just hovers around me all the time, like she's waiting for me to fu... mess up. I can't take it. Can we transfer her to another program?” Jack demanded plaintively.

“Uh-uh,” said Kahlee pensively. “No, we're not doing that. So she sticks to you like glue?”

“Yeah, and... well, she kind of stares at my boobs a lot.”

“Ohhhhhh,” said Kahlee. “That explains it. I remember when she was twelve, she had a good long cry on my shoulder about being a late developer.”

“Who cares about that sh... stuff?” asked Jack, confused.

“Some of the other girls were teasing her,” said Kahlee. “I think she's never really gotten over it. And now here you are, a powerful biotic like she is, with your... non-regulation uniform, kicking ass. I think she has a little crush.”

“Oh, fuck me!” 

“Language, Jack,” said Kahlee, smiling. 

“So I'm doomed, basically,” said Jack, head in her hands. “Either she'll act out so bad she gets someone killed, or I'll kill her myself.”

“Don't underestimate yourself, Jack. You've got the one thing she doesn't have. Me.”

“You wanna whack her for me, Sanders? Save me the trouble?”

“I have a much better idea,” Kahlee said, sitting forward, eagerness shining from her pale blue eyes. “Are you up for a secret mission? It could get dangerous,” she added teasingly.

“Have you been drinking, Sanders?” said Jack, pointing with her bottle.

“C'mon, Jack, I've got a plan, are you with me?” Jack found her resolve melting in the face of Kahlee's dazzling enthusiasm.

“Ah, hell, it's that or drink 'til I fall over anyhow,” she said, shaking her head.

Kahlee Sanders was remarkably good at not appearing drunk. Buttoning up her uniform jacket, tucking a stray hair behind her ear, she looked fresh as a daisy. Jack was a slovenly mess by comparison, but that was par for the course, and nobody would look twice. Besides, it was after lights-out, so they didn't have to worry about bumping into any students roaming the halls. Kahlee led them down to the student wing. The only thing that gave her away was the extra spring in her step. Alcohol only seemed to make her perkier.

Kahlee stopped outside the laundry room. “Alright, Jack, you keep an eye out,” she said, before ducking inside. 

Jack folded her arms and leaned against the wall by the door, and pretended like she was just hanging out, for no reason, near the laundry in the middle of the night. Several long, boring minutes later Kahlee emerged carrying a bundle.

“Let's go!” she hissed. “Act natural!” Her normally wide smile was broader than ever. Even though there was zero risk of discovery, she was clearly having tremendous fun.

Jack was confused. “Sanders, did you just have me play lookout for a _panty raid_?” she asked as she trotted to keep up with Kahlee's bouncing strides. “Aren't we a little old for that kind of thing? And how is it going to solve my problem?”

“Keep your voice down, Jack,” replied Kahlee, “I'll explain everything in my quarters.”

They weren't intercepted by a crack team of cadets on the way back, either.

But Kahlee still felt the need to be dramatic. “Phew! That was a close one. Oh-kay,” she said, drawing out the affirmative. “Let's get this diabolical plan rolling.” She tossed the bundle at Jack. “Here.”

Jack caught the bundle inelegantly. “Sanders, I'm starting to worry about you,” she said, untangling the clothing. “Hey, this is Rodriguez's uniform!”

Kahlee turned back from rummaging through a storage crate, her mouth full of pins, and her arms full of sewing supplies. She spat the pins into her cupped hand. “Why, so it is, Jacqueline. Now be a good girl and put it on for me?”

Jack colored. Good girl? She'd show her a fucking _good girl_. But she was ashamed to realise that she actually kind of liked being the focus of Kahlee's praise. “Eww, come on, Sanders, you don't know what she's got up to in these,” she said, holding the pants up with a look of distaste.

“Just the jacket, then,” said Kahlee. “Come on, Jack, don't you want to know how I'm going to solve your Rodriguez problem?”

Jack, grumbling, slipped her arms into the red cadet uniform jacket. Kahlee stepped forward to zip it up for her. It fit snugly over her light frame. “Shit, these things are hot,” muttered Jack. Her supercharged biotics always made temperature regulation a problem.

“Suck it up, cadet!” barked Kahlee, a wide grin on her face. Jack's face colored further. If it had been anyone but Kahlee trying to order her around like an unruly schoolgirl, she would have bitten their head off. She knew Kahlee was just giving her an example, trying to show her the right attitude that she would need to head off further insubordination in the classroom. But damn if there wasn't a hot knot in her stomach that tightened every time Kahlee's frown turned upside down.

“Hands on your head, Rodriguez!” was the next order. Jack's arms were crossed defensively over her chest. “And stand up straight!” Jack felt her spine uncurl and her shoulders push back almost unconsciously. Holy cow. Jack had to learn that tone, and fast. If it was having this effect on her, the students would be a pushover. The sarcastic, angry way she schooled them had produced results, no question, but she was starting to realise that she'd been bullying them into doing what she wanted instead of motivating them.

Kahlee busied herself with the pins at the sides of Rodriguez's jacket. “Oh, you sneaky b... blonde,” said Jack, as she realised what Kahlee was up to. The jacket pulled tighter around her chest as Kahlee pinned it back.

Kahlee grinned up at her. “Can't you just see her?” she asked, conspiratorially. “Walking around with her chin up, all proud? Bossing the other kids around? Oh god, Jack, let's make her a squad leader! Her boobs can be in charge!”

Jack's gaze drifted upwards as she pictured the scene in her mind's eye, her own chin rising to a more noble angle. She thought about how responsibility had changed her. It would have been a crushing burden if she hadn't had Kahlee to back her up. As it was... she didn't like it exactly. But it was rewarding to see the kids grow and develop under her guidance. It mattered. “Sanders... I think you might be on to something,” she replied. If Rodriguez was anything like her, she was acting out because she wasn't getting the respect she deserved. But there was always a risk. “You sure it won't go to her head, though? Make her even worse?”

Kahlee's response was the biggest surprise of the evening so far. She took Jack by the shoulders and spun her around. Jack didn't resist, she thought Kahlee probably just needed access to the back of the jacket. But she stood close behind and purred in Jack's ear. “If she acts out again... you've got my permission to spank her.” Her hand slid down to cup Jack's bony ass.

“Sanders? What the fuck?” Jack asked, too shocked to watch her language.

“My name's Lieutenant, cadet!” Kahlee barked at her. “And you have a dirty mouth! I counted fifteen swears today! You're not making the effort!”

Jack really had been trying to cut back on the salty language. “Hey, come on Sanders, I've been doing my best...”

“You think I don't see you giving your teachers sass, Rodriguez?” Kahlee continued. “You've got a problem with discipline, cadet!”

Jack's face reddened to the color of the cadet uniform. She was a little confused. Was Kahlee roleplaying with her? Showing her how to handle Rodriguez? Or was she calling her out for her language problem? And what the hell was her hand doing down there? 

Jack started a little as Kahlee swatted her lightly on the ass. “Got nothing to say, Rodriguez? No more f-words in that smart mouth?” She slapped her with a little more force. “Well, answer me, cadet!”

Jack realised that she was afraid of disappointing Kahlee and letting down her students. She understood that Kahlee's play-acting had a serious point. She found her heart beating faster and had to control her natural instinct to turn and fight. Fighting with Shepard she'd learned how to trust other people to have her back. But she hadn't learned how to _be_ trusted, and she found she wanted to fit in for a change, if not with all the rules and regulations, at least into the responsible role that she found herself thrust into.

Kahlee also seemed to be getting into character a little too easily. Jack wondered if the best part of her day was dealing with the students who talked back too much. At least they were some fun. Jack tested her theory. “Is that, all you got, ma'am?” she said, modulating her voice to mimic Rodriguez's sarcastic tone. “My grandma hits harder than you.”

“Rodriguez,” said Kahlee with some satisfaction, “I am so pleased you decided to test me. I've been wanting to teach you some respect for a long time. I am going to tan your hide, cadet.”

So it was personal for Kahlee. All that crap about Rodriguez being special to her... was it true? Maybe. Maybe Kahlee saw how she'd been changing and had been clamping down on her motherly instincts. They weren't entirely appropriate feelings for a teacher to have. “Yeah? Bring it on, ma'am,” Jack replied, bending at the waist and presenting her ass arrogantly. “You're not allowed to hurt me.”

“It's going to be so much fun breaking you, cadet,” said Kahlee. “Now grab your ankles.” Jack complied, bending over further. She was a little light-headed from the alcohol. If it had been anyone but Kahlee... she'd have been out the door the instant things went south. But she got the feeling that this was going to be both a teaching moment, as well as quite personally satisfying for Kahlee.

And if Jack was honest... she saw these clean-cut, enthusiastic, bright and shiny kids every day, learning new things, destined for greatness. She was jealous. If she'd just had someone like Kahlee in her life when it mattered most, maybe she would have turned out different. Someone less angry, less dangerous, happier. She knew she deserved a thousand spankings for the things she had done. Perhaps just one would make a difference.

Kahlee left her hanging while she fetched something, blood rushing to her head, Rodriguez's jacket tight around her chest, making her sweat. Jack craned around to see what she was up to. “I've been waiting for this moment, cadet,” said Kahlee. “This is David.” She held up a black paddle, three inches or so wide, slapping it into her hand a couple of times. “You're going to be the best of friends from now on.”

Jack was too amused to be afraid. The perky blonde didn't look like she could do any serious harm with that thing, more importantly, Jack couldn't imagine that she would. The first strike disabused her of that notion. The paddle could sting.

Kahlee spanked her five times on each cheek through her pants. Jack took it stoically. “How you hanging in there, cadet? Stings a little, doesn't it?” she asked warmly.

“Barely feeling it, ma'am,” replied Jack. “Are you sure you're doing it right?”

“Oh, I am going to spank that sass right into next week,” said Kahlee, delightedly. “Drop your pants if you think you're such a stud, Rodriguez.”

Jack fumbled at her belt and slipped her pants down to reveal her naked ass. “No underwear? Cadet, you just earned yourself an extra set!” exclaimed Kahlee.

Kahlee began paddling her in earnest, five quick swats on each cheek followed by a pause, then repeating. Jack felt her skin warming during the pauses between the stinging shocks. Still nothing she couldn't handle, but the continuous rain of abuse, hitting the same two spots again and again, was starting to build up into a decent burn of pain. After a minute or two, Kahlee stopped to run her hand over Jack's ass. It felt cool and soothing. Heat spread from her ass out through her entire body. It was... it was not unlike a good workout. She felt pinpricks of sweat beading on her exposed skin.

“Ready to admit that you're a disrespectful, selfish little girl yet, Rodriguez?” asked Kahlee. “Or do you want to go again?”

“Screw you, ma'am!” replied Jack. She was sure that giving in too easily would disappoint Kahlee.

Kahlee wielded the paddle again, this time increasing the power of her strikes in sequence, ten on each cheek, each harder than the last. Jack felt her jaw relax, and saliva fill her mouth. The pain had reached a crescendo, then dulled, strangely, each spank turning into a trigger to ratchet up the heat that flooded her body.

She was getting horny, she was interested to realise. She must smell. Kahlee massaged her ass again, and Jack pushed back into her hand, relishing the feeling.

“We were going to make you a squad leader, cadet,” said Kahlee. “But you only want to fool around.”

“Squad leader?” asked Jack in a dopey, hopeful voice. She was a little high, she realized. Being spanked was like a drug, or something.

“That's right,” replied Kahlee. “But you're just too undisciplined. No, we could never give someone like you a position of responsibility.”

“No,” said Jack, her head a bit fuzzy. Were they still talking about Rodriguez? “I can do it. I'll be really good at it. I want to.”

“Then show me, cadet,” said Kahlee. “Show me you want it.” She started paddling Jack's ass again, continuous light, rapid swats, widening the area of attack, sneaking down to the tops of her thighs.

Jack started to squirm, shifting weight from foot to foot as she became increasingly uncomfortable. She clamped down on a yelp, hissing through her teeth instead.

“Hold still, cadet!” Kahlee told her. “Take it like a soldier! Make me proud!” Kahlee started letting her really have it, winding up vicious, hard spanks which resounded around the room like the crack of a whip. Jack felt her arms go weak. She wobbled as she fought to maintain her bent-over position. Make Kahlee proud. She wanted to do that. She would hold on.

Tears came as Kahlee rapped out the final sequence, a burning tattoo on her cheeks. But Jack made no sound. She felt like she would fall over. Her knees had no strength left in them.

“Still with me?” asked Kahlee.

“Yes ma'am,” Jack mumbled. The adrenaline and endorphin high was giving way to an insistent throbbing in her rear end.

“You took it like a champ,” said Kahlee. “Now hold still for just another minute.”

“No, wait, what...?” asked Jack, unable to keep the fear out of her voice. She didn't think she could take any more. Holding back, just taking the pain without responding, was killing her.

Kahlee slipped her hand down between Jack's burning cheeks to her slick wetness. Jack gasped. “Shit!” she said.

“Now, don't go and ruin it, cadet,” warned Kahlee. She manipulated Jack's sex expertly, wetting her fingers and heading straight for her already desperately engorged clit. The spanking had left her wet and wanting. Although the pain had drawn most of her attention, now that it was over, Jack realised that Kahlee's light touch felt amazing, her clit felt huge and hyper-sensitive. 

“Oh... oh!” cried Jack, as Kahlee pushed her to a quick climax, pleasure wracking her body, making her legs vibrate. “Sanders! Ma'am! F... ah!” Kahlee hadn't stopped, and Jack was on her way to another orgasm directly. The pain in her ass cheeks flared and faded, engulfed by the rush.

Finally Kahlee let her stand up, helping her to lean against the wall and unzip Rodriguez's jacket to cool down a little. “Lieutenant,” said Jack, her voice wobbling, “you're nasty.” Jack had had rougher sex in her life. But nothing that meant quite as much to her as being spanked and fingered by this woman. She might never say so out loud. But to judge by the sly smile on her face, she thought Kahlee probably already knew.


End file.
